


In A Stranger's Eyes

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange eyes call to him from the mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Stranger's Eyes

        He had seen so many eyes of every color stare at him with intrigue and distrust that it had become old hat for the soldier turned explorer to find himself being watched. He was not surprised when he spied a pair of native eyes watching his every movement. He was surprised to note, however, that they were completely different from any eyes he'd ever seen before. There was no hatred in those eyes so wide, nor the wild ferocity that he had come to expect from some of the Indian tribes.

        Unlike the other men around him who shouted and sang about killing an Injun or two, John knew that not all of the Indians were bad. They were people, just like himself and the others aboard the ship. They were only made more primitive from lack of exposure to the modern world. Their language was different, their clothes and customs odd, their beliefs poignantly simple, but they were still human. He held no more desire in his heart to kill an Indian than he did to slay any of the men with whom he sailed.

        Still, there were certain things he had come to expect from the varying Indian peoples. They did not trust him, nor did he expect for them to trust him. After all, the white man had done nothing to their people but harm them and steal from them. Some of the Indians would wait and watch, but others would strike as soon as they discovered a white man upon their land. He had never known one, however, who would run away as the one who had been watching him was now doing.

        He called after them, and when they neither slowed nor turned around but instead ran faster, John raced after them. He could not allow them to return to their people and tell them that the white man had arrived for that would mean war. There were those with whom he traveled who John would not have stood in the way of the Indians reaping their rightful retribution upon, but there were good men on the ship as well, family men and kids like Ben.

        He ran after the Indian, and though a part of his soul deep down hated to do so, he raised his gun and prepared to shoot. The mists were so thick that he was having trouble seeing his target, and he waited for the right opportunity. Yet, as he waited, something strange stirred within the Captain's soul. His own eyes widened as something long and black fluttered around the Indian's proud head. His fingers twitched around his pistol.

        His heart gave a second jump. It had jumped when his eyes had first locked with the Indian's, and now it was jumping again. John Smith swallowed the hard lump rising in his throat. This was strange, something he had never experienced before and knew not how to explain. His heartbeat quickened, and then the mists began to peel away. The lump rose back in his throat; slowly, he started to lower his gun.

        Again, he noted the difference in the eyes before him. They were shaped like two almonds, the softest brown he had ever seen, and, he admitted at last with a small puff of breath escaping his lips, beautiful. The eyes staring at him out of the fog did belong to an Indian, but she was no brave. John lowered his gun completely. She was a woman, and his life had just been changed forever.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
